hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Delcore’s Usercane Season
'HOW TO ENTER' USERCANES WILL BE PULLED FROM THE MAIN SEASON, IF YOURS IS NOT HERE, CONTACT FREDDIE1682 AND HE WILL ADD YOUR USERCANE, AND WILL COMPOSE ADVISORIES BASES ON YOUR PERFORMANCE. MUSTVE JOINED IN 2018 TO QUALIFY YOU HAVE UNTIL DECMBER 31 TO REACH PEAK INTESITY! The next Update will occur by October 16th USERCANE SCALES ''' '''TYPE-------------------------------WIND-----EDIT COUNT------NEXT UPGRADE----| Severe Delkranistorm--------30mph-----<60 EDITS>--------------40-------------------| Tropical Storm------------------40mph-----<100 EDITS>------------150-----------------| Hurricane C1---------------------74mph-----<250 EDITS>------------175-----------------| Hurricane C2---------------------96mph-----<425 EDITS>------------120-----------------| Hurricane C3---------------------111mph----<565 EDITS>------------212-----------------| Major Hurricane C4------------130mph----<777 EDITS>------------233-----------------| Major Hurricane C5------------157mph----<1000 EDITS>----------307-----------------| Incredible Hurricane D6------174mph----<1307 EDITS>----------353-----------------| Incredible Hurricane D7------200mph----<1660 EDITS>----------115-----------------| FOR D7s------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------| D7-215------------------------------215mph----<1775 EDITS>----------105----------------| D7-230------------------------------230mph-----<1880 EDITS>---------142----------------| D7-250------------------------------250mph------<2022 EDITS>-------HIGHEST--------| * NOTABLE STORMS * MEGACANE= Roy 25 --- MC --- Lucarius WTF STORMS Lucarius POLAR STORMS Frosty BASIN CROSSOVER STORMS Cyclophoon--- Lucarius DELCORE’S USERCANE CLASS OF 2018 AVDIS 480 Edits= C2 Fair sized storm that formed off the coast of Africa on January 3rd, which is a record earliest storm. CUBE (FM Cube) 457 Edits= CAT 2 A strong but not major storm that does continue to strengthen, is in somewhat favorable conditions to continue strengthening. Cube was announced a tropical system on 1-14 Bluecaner 699 Edits= CAT 3 MASSIVE Untimely storm that reached a peak of 145mph. The massive storm formed on January 14th. The storm peaked first at a C3 then weakening out to unorganized userpression. But after a few days, the remnants began to reorganize. The storm was declared as a Userstorm again. Its second reign was much more severe as it gained much strength and faster than the first time. Blue made a peak intensity of 145mph, and weakened rather quickly heading to colder waters. The storm is still active. BRICKKKS 172 Edits= TS On January 20th, TDNUC started to take notice on a potential hurricane. This storm was tagged with a 70% of development. A week later it was declared a tropical storm. Brickkks achieved 60mph MOBILE (No.1 Mobile) 284 Edits= CAT 1 Mobile was announced a tropical storm on January 20th. Mobile streghened about an average speed and hit Cat 1 in June. PSTAR (Pstar77) 267 Edits= CAT 1 Small hurricane that peaked at 85mph. The storm started weakening and was declared an open wave in June. FROSTY ( Frosty2000) 293 Edits= CAT 1 Another small hurricane that as its name may suggest, was a polar region storm, bringing many inches of snow to Atlantic Canada, and southern Greenland, it even got to Iceland! AIDAN (AIDAN1493) 396 Edits= C1 Hurricane responsible for 3 deaths and many injuries. High waters and some wind damage made travel difficult and coastal damage in Virginia and North Carolina. ROY (ROY25 1982 Edits= D7-230 Catastrophic storm reaching over 200mph! This is the first major storm over c5 so far this year, and its huge! Roy really made its mark when it hit Florida with winds of 160mph. Roy is to blame for unimaginable damage and mass casualties. CYCLOPHOON 136 Edits- TS Small storm in the Gulf of Mexico. Did produce some surge in Yucatan, Mexico. Couldve redeveloped in the Pacific as it went over Mexico as a tropical depression. AMAZINGLYOP 112 Edits= TS Another small storm, but in the open Atlantic. High sheer kept from any good development. TAMMY (MAJORHURRICANETAMMY) 79 Edits= TD Tropical Invest that didn't quite grow into a tropical storm, but despite, created hostile conditions in Georgia that included wind, flooding, and storm surge. DELCORE (Freddie1696) 800? Edits C4 Powerful storm that was the 2nd major storm in terms of C4 or higher and 3rd major in terms of C3s. Delcore did plenty if damage to the entire coast of the United States from Florida to Maine. Atlantic Coastal Canada, Ireland, and England were also affected, as a tropical storm. AIDAN( ABCAIDANHURRICANE) 63 Edits TD Another Tropical Invest that didn't quite make it. Aidan showed good growth, but fizzled out in high sheer. SEBASTIAN (SEBASTIANVIANO12 696 Edits C3 Average sized hurricane that missed all land, but could've sent rip currents into Florida and the Greater Antilles. MC (CYCLONEMC) 2149 Edits D7-230 Another massive storm, luckily also stayed offshore for its peak. MC eventually made its way into the Greater Antilles as a C3. Did considerable damage in the Dominican Republic, Haiti, and Jamaica. Luckily nothing serious. MC eventually dissipated over Mexico. LUCARIUS (KINGLUCARIUS) 2861 Edits D7-250 (Maximum) An absolute Freak Storm, A true WTF storm! Possibly the strongest storm ever recorded. With winds of 250mph, it hit hard in Florida with 190mph. It practically wiped Northern Florida off the map where it hit. Lucarius thankfully started to rapidly weaken. It however restrengthened over the Gulf, and took another hard hit to coastal Texas. Few days later it was still hitting Mexico and California! Lucarius successfully crossed basins! Misa (Bubbz3388')' 78 Edits- TD NICKCORO 88 Edits- TD KAT (KATAGMA) 685 Edits C3 NAHSHON (NAHSHON7) 164 Edits- TS GIEDRIUS (GIEDRIUSFORC5) 1363 Edits D6 GLEN (GLENSTEVENS1231) 286 Edits C1 CHARKA (CHARKA123) 733 Edits- C3 SYRYQUIL (SYRYQUIL1) 165 Edits- TS KOOLGUY(KOOLGUY8039) 367 Edits- C2 IKNIVES(IKNIVESGENIUS) 166 Edits- TS HITMAN (HITMAN AGENT 48) 293 Edits= C1 JONNY(JONNY1004) 230 Edits- C1 WILL(WEATHERWILL) 893 Edits- C4 SKARMORY(YellowSkarmory) 342 Edits -C1 GOLDM(GOLDMELONMASTER1) 268 Edits- C1 FLASTYJAM (FLASTY JAM) 973 Edits- C4 MICHAEL (THEWEATHERMAN561) 134 Edits- TS STAN (CYCLONESTAN12345) 233 Edits= TS DIEGO (THEDIAMONDCREEPER131) 157 Edits= TSCategory:Usercanes Category:Usercane Season Category:Delcore's Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Typhoons Category:Unusual tropical cyclones Category:Subtropical storm Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Seasons Category:Current Seasons Category:Polar Cyclones Category:Storms that crossed over basins Category:WTF storms Category:Megacanes Category:Megacane